To My Twin Brother
by Momoyoubi
Summary: Atsushi and Ryou's random letters to each other... somewhat.
1. Chapter 1

Note: When Atsushi first joined St. Rudolph, he was a second-year.

---

"_Welcome to the St. Rudolph Gakuen Tennis Club, Kisarazu Ryou-kun!"_

"_I'm Atsushi,"_

_There was a short pause._

"_I'm Kisarazu Atsushi,"_

---

Ryou,

Please note that I am _writing _to you instead of emailing and IM-ing you since my roommate broke the computer in our dorm and the teachers refuse to replace it.

What am I doing in St. Rudolph, you ask? I was recruited by the manager of their tennis team, Mizuki-san, who's made me cut my hair (see picture attached).

It's kind of boring here. We only have practice once a week, and we don't go to the sea and have fun like in Rokkaku. I'm only allowed to visit home on weekends. Please ask _okaa-san_ to keep some Chiba peanuts for me.

Unfortunately, my roommate Yamamoto is banging on the door of the bathroom I am currently writing this letter in, which is why I have to stop.

From your twin brother,

Kisarazu Atsushi

P.S. Let's play a match when I visit home this Saturday.

---

Atsushi,

Please note that I am _writing _to you instead of emailing and IM-ing you since our cousin Ryuusuke visited yesterday and wrecked the computer.

I _would _ask you why THE HECK DID YOU LEAVE ROKKAKU WHEN WE'RE HAVING SO MUCH FUN THERE WITH SAEKI AND ITSUKI AND DAVIDE AND KUROBANE AND OJII but you already told me.

All your friends (and mine) send you best regards from Rokkaku.

Shudo (Rokkaku's poison taster/reserve, remember?) is still having some raging illness which is preventing him from coming to practice. It's kind of pathetic.

I now end this letter since my pen is running out of ink.

From your twin brother,

Kisarazu Ryou

P.S. Your new haircut looks horrendous. Okay, not really.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Kisarazucest will be coming soon… hopefully.

---

Atsushi,

The computer has been fixed, so I tried emailing you. You still didn't respond, which forces me to write this letter.

Why haven't you written home for so long?

Is it because I beat you when you came home for the weekend? If it is then you're a sore loser.

Man.

From your twin brother,

Kisarazu Ryou

---

Ryou,

The reason why I have not written back is due to my heavy training schedule. We were supposed to have a match with Midorikawa Middle School last week, and the usual once-a-week practice had been changed to a seven-days-a-week-no-toilet-break practice.

The sad thing was that it rained and the entire thing was cancelled.

Everyone was mad with Mizuki-san for days after that.

From your twin brother,

Kisarazu Atsushi

P.S. You shouldn't have sent me an email, considering the fact that my computer is _broken_.

---


	3. Chapter 3

Ryou,

Finally, we are third years. The computer in my dormitory is still not fixed. I am unable to use someone else's computer as I am paranoid of people looking over my shoulder while I complain to you. _Kusu kusu._

Mizuki-san is training us for the upcoming Tokyo Prefecturals. He seems to have something against increasing the number of practice days. I play doubles, by the way, with Yanagisawa. He's _okay_, albeit irritating at times.

By the way, how are the club members in Rokkaku? I guess the teachers are still pressurizing Saeki to stop bleaching his hair.

Please make sure Kuma-chan doesn't get dusty.

From your twin brother,

Kisarazu Atsushi

P.S. As for which Kuma-chan I was referring to, it's the white one.

---

Atsushi,

I am not going to clean your teddy bears for you.

Please get your computer fixed.

As for your question on Rokkaku, Saeki has finally managed to convince his teachers that his hair colour is natural. Also, Davide was nearly sent to the hospital after Bane-san kicked him. Now Bane-san doesn't kick his head _that_ hard.

We are also getting ready for the Chiba Prefecturals. Ojii has picked a new buchou for us – Aoi Kentarou (see picture attached). He's somewhat annoying, but is a good buchou, I guess.

Maybe our schools will meet each other in the Regionals.

Rokkaku will win.

From your twin brother,

Kisarazu Ryou

P.S. Feel free to comment about Aoi's hairstyle as much as you want. It's a sort of inside joke for us Rokkaku members.


	4. Chapter 4

Ryou,

Tomorrow, we will play Sadaya Gakuen. Personally, I have never heard of that school before. Tch.

Mizuki-san dragged me and Yuuta to gather data on their team.

It would have gone well if Mizuki-san got on the correct bus, which he did not.

After that, it rained and my headband got wet. Its colour faded when I left it in the sun, so now I'm left with a disgusting rose-pink strip of cloth.

At least I won't feel so bad when I finally snap and use it to strangle Mizuki-san.

From your twin brother,

Kisarazu Atsushi

P.S. You're _supposed_ to help clean Kuma-chan. He was _yours_ (you named him) before you gave him to me, remember?

---

Atsushi,

Please ignore the smudges on this letter. I'm writing this under an umbrella as I wait for a bus at a non-sheltered bus stop.

Anyway, okaa-san made me send you a photo of the both of us (attached). She wants you to hang it on your wall or something.

Hopefully you _will not_.

In any case, how was your match with Sadaya Gakuen? Did you lose? Please communicate your results to me ASAP. And get your computer fixed.

From your twin brother,

Kisarazu Ryou

P.S. I've just noticed that we are writing to each other instead of using a phone. I wonder why.


End file.
